


More than meets the eye

by BethR5



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kinda freeform, M/M, No Plot, Phan - Freeform, platonic, romantic, waffle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethR5/pseuds/BethR5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little fluff from inspiration about The many sides of Phil. Basically a fluff with little to no plot that can be read both platonically and romantically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than meets the eye

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what this was other than a strange inspiration after weeks of block. It can be read both platonically (minus paragraph 8) and romantically. 
> 
> Happy reading!

No one else gets to see travel Phil: Hair natural and a bit dishevelled, 'geek glasses' rested on his nose slightly off kilter and a tired but warm and true smile.

They don't see him after a video: Bubbling with energy, a jumble of words and for some reason always hungry. 

The way he always has to check all the doors and windows more than once before he can leave. 

No one gets to see truly sleepy Phil: Droopy eyes watching the TV flicker with little concentration, legs laid out across the sofa in a heap as if they weigh a ton, yawning every few minutes and fighting to stay awake.

No one gets to see editing Phil: Brow furrowed in deep concentration, headphones on in the dark, only leaving the office for more coffee or help and ideas and tapping his fingers on the desk as he hums anime theme songs quietly.

The way he leaves the kitchen as a bomb site even when he only makes a coffee: sugar all over the side, milk cap, next to, but never in the fridge and every cupboard possible open. 

They don't get to see dirty minded Phil: Finding an innuendo in everything and texting me inappropriate jokes when he can see I'm bored at meetings or on the tube. 

No one gets to see romantic Phil: The way his hand sneaks into mine any time we have privacy, his spontaneous dates on the dining table, the way his big blue eyes hold so much love whenever they meet my own and the hundreds of pet names he has for me. 

They don't see the way he lights up my life: How he saved me, picks me up whenever I'm existential or down, the way he befriended me and soon became my best friend after 18 years without one and how he knows me so through and through.

But everyone gets to see kind, caring, creative Phil: How he created so many popular videos which he never gets credit for but never complains, how make sure to reach out and take time to reply to his many fans, even when he's tired or sad. How he manages to make his own videos, gaming videos, radio shows, does weekly live shows and write to book and still want to give more. And how he is so grateful for what he has, and brings smiles to millions of people around the world, never wanting anything in return. But that's okay because everyone deserves to see that Phil. That's why I love him so much. That's my Lion.


End file.
